Musical Drabbles
by Christi the Nerd
Summary: Ten little drabbles based on ten different songs. Fluffy Fax, of course. :) Rated T for some swear words.


_A/N: So, here's what's going to happen! I will put my playlist on shuffle, and I have to write a separate little Fax drabble during the duration of the song, and it has to be related to the song. I'll only do ten songs/drabbles. I heard this could improve your writing, and help you write your favourite ship better. :) You can do this too, guys._

* * *

**1. Dirty Little Secret by The All-American Rejects**

Max watched in jealousy as Fang and Lissa kissed. To other people it was classified as 'adorable'. To Max is was disgusting. It wouldn't be disgusting if Fang did that to her, though. Max groaned as the couple started to get closer to each other.

"I'm going now," she announced as she slipped out of the classroom. Class was about to start, but she didn't care. She had to hide her face, so her secret crush on Fang wouldn't be exposed. She didn't like her feelings for Fang. Not at all.

**2. Everybody Talks by Neon Trees**

Max leaned in closer.

"Fang," she whispered as he continued to nuzzle her neck.

"Hmm?"

"Everybody is watching," she stifled a sigh as he kissed her collarbone.

"So? Let them," he kissed her on the mouth. Fang didn't know why girls were so worried about their appearance. He wanted to let everyone know that they were together, because they were.

**3. Dani California by Red Hot Chili Peppers**

Fang buried his head in his hands. Max was so frustrating. Being chased by Erasers wasn't easy, but now she had to get captured. Fang decided that he would gather the Flock, and talk strategy to get Max back as soon as possible. What if she died? No, she couldn't. She was too strong. She was strong enough to wait for her family. Maybe she would escape herself. The thought of Max in a dog crate was too much for Fang. He felt like crying, but he didn't. Now he knew how it felt to be a leader. Max was right, it was hard. You had to be strong for the others.

"Max, hold on. We love you, I love you."

**4. Kiss and Tell by Selena Gomez**

Max came to school early in the morning, excited to see Fang. She couldn't wait to try to maintain their secret relationship. When she got there, she was surprised when everyone pointed and whispered. At first Max was shocked, then she was angry. Fang had spilled their secret, and Max would get revenge. It would serve him right. All her secrets, everything that she told him, it was spread around campus. What was that saying again? Payback's a bitch.

**5. Fireflies by Owl City**

Max couldn't sleep. Everytime she closed her eyes, she was met with a nightmare. She tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. No luck. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. She stood up and shuffled to Fang's room. Fang wasn't sleeping either. Instead, he was sitting on the ground, shirtless, playing with a few toy cars. The sight was comical, but Max knew he couldn't sleep either. She sat down beside him, grabbing a teddy bear and cuddling it to her chest. She leaned onto Fang's shoulder, and he turned look at her, a smile on his face.

**6. Smooth by Santana**

Max couldn't believe it. Fang was standing in front of her, singing a love song. His voice was smooth, flowing from verse to verse. It was such an adorable, cliché story line that she swooned. She knew Fang wasn't romantic, but here he was, singing to her with a dazed look in his eyes. So this is what Nudge meant by getting ready. The song finished, and a smiling Fang walked up to Max, holding out a rose.

"Prom?"

**7. Still Into You by Paramore**

Max and Fang broke up a long time ago. Still, Max didn't know why she still liked him. After all this time, Max should have moved on already. Yet she didn't. Her mind was still focused on Fang at every free moment. She found herself wishing to be in his arms again. She loved him, but she didn't think he loved her back. After all, he did move on from her. He was now with Lissa. Max wanted to strangle her if she even _touched _Fang. Yep, she was still into him.

**8. Poisoned With Love by Neon Hitch**

Max loved Fang, but he didn't know. He thought almost nothing about her, except when she'd do something especially nice for him. Every night, Max would cry over Fang and his little games. Why was she cursed with this? She tried, but she couldn't get rid of the fact that she would do anything for him.

**9. Blame It On the Rain by He Is We**

Max didn't like Lissa, at all. She and Fang were a couple, and they seemed to get cozy whenever Max was around. Max thought it was obvious Lissa was using Fang, but Max never told him. When would he would notice that she liked him better? They were best friends, but Max wanted more. Fang told her all about Lissa, and she seemed like a slutty bitch. To her, at least. Was Lissa a good girlfriend? Probably not. Max was better than her. She was better for Fang.

**10. Eagles by Third Day**

Fang let his emotions chain him. Feelings were his weakness, he didn't understand why people needed them. Max was his rock. He needed her to unchain him, to comfort him. She never failed, and Fang depended on her. With Max, he felt on top of the world. They loved each other. Fang couldn't imagine a world without her. Every time something happened to him, he would run to her, and all would be okay, all because of Max.

* * *

_A/N:_ _That was fun. Which one was your favourite drabble? How do you think I did? Please review, for me? For more Faxy stuff?_

_Ah, I love you guys anyways. :)_

_xoxo Chris_


End file.
